AU: Goku's Training
by matthew05
Summary: What would happen if Goku trained with his father, Bardock after he was killed by Raditz? Please Read and Review. This is my first fanfic
1. The Mysterious Warrior

**AU: Goku's Training**

**Summary: What would happen if Goku trained with his father, Bardock after he was killed by Raditz?**

**Chapter 1**

**The Mysterious Warrior**

Boom! "What the hell was that!?" screamed a farmer. "Was it a UFO? I gotta see!" With that said the farmer ran to his truck with a rifle in his hand, and drove off.

About ten minutes later he arrived to an enormous crater. In the middle of it was a pod with a red painted window. All of a sudden the pod opened and out stepped a man with long black hair that went down to his knees. He had a furry brown thing that was wrapped around his waist. He also had some sort of armor on. Over his eye was a green glass piece. The man flew out of the crater slowly and landed in front of the farmer.

"Who are you the farmer stuttered, "and what kind of stupid glasses are those?"

"So this planet's inhabitants are still alive," said the man. "Damn that Kakarot!" The man took a step towards the farmer.

"Stay back! I'll shoot!" screamed the farmer.

"This man's power level is only five," said the man. "Kakarot should have finished with this planet ages ago."

"Listen, I don't know why you keep talking about carrots, but take one more step and I'll shoot." The man took another step. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed the farmer as he fired a shot at the mysterious person He caught the bullet with ease. He flicked it right back at the farmer. The bullet soared right through his chest. He fell to the ground as his straw hat fell to the ground, and he dropped his rifle.

"Feh, a planet of weaklings," said the man. Beep Beep Beep Beeep. The glass piece over his eye started beeping. "My scouter has picked up a life form of great power! Could it be Kakarot!?" The man flew off.

Meanwhile in a mountainous area there was a green skinned man with large pointed ears. It was Piccolo. "I sense a huge ki level approaching!" he exclaimed "Could it be Son Goku? NO! Much much more powerful!" Piccolo started to tremble. "I have never felt such a strong ki level before!" He then saw the long haired man approaching at miraculous speeds. In a few more seconds he landed on the mountain Piccolo stood on.

"You're not Kakarot," said the man.

"Who are you!" yelled Piccolo.

"My name is Raditz," said Raditz. "I have come looking for my brother Kakarot. He should be the strongest person on this planet."

"I don not know anyone by the name of Kakarot, but I don know someone by the name of Son Goku. Goku is the strongest on Earth, but he won't be for long because I will soon kill him and become the strongest!"

"You must know someone by the name of Kakarot!"

"No I don't and I'm beginning to think that you mean harm to Planet Earth!"

"Good guess," said Raditz with a smirk.

"Well I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to stop you. You see once I get stronger than Goku. I will kill him and take over this planet."

"You can try," said Raditz, "but you see I am no mere Earthling. I am not even from this planet. That is where I gained my power." Piccolo gasped.

"I'll still kill you!" he screamed. "Masenko HA!" He put out his left hand and put his right hand behind it. He created a huge ki blast that rocketed towards Raditz. Raditz made no attempt to dodge the attack and was hit head on. The attack kicked up a lot of dust. When the dust cleared Raditz was standing there, unaffected.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" asked Raditz with a smirk. "Or were you just trying to kick up dust. If that is what you were trying to do then bravo!"

Piccolo growled at Raditz. "How could he have blocked that?" he thought.

"Now to finish this off," said Raditz. He put one of his hands up in the air and a small ball of purple ki started to form. The ki ball got bigger and bigger.

Piccolo looked at it in horror. _"Is this the end?"_ he thought. Raditz smirked and all of a sudden the ball of purple ki started to dissipate.

"What are you doing!?" yelled Piccolo as the ball of ki disappeared.

"I've decided to have some fun with you," said Raditz. He disappeared and reappeared in front of Piccolo and punched him in the gut. Piccolo spat up saliva and gasped for air. He fell down on Raditz's arm. "Oooh! I guess I over did it."

"You bastard!" said Piccolo weakly. Raditz threw him across the mountainous area and teleported to where Piccolo was thrown. He put both of his hands together and brought them down on Piccolo's chest sending Him flying down towards the ground. He formed a charged up ki blast as Piccolo got up on one knee. Raditz was about to throw it when his scouter started to beep again.

"It's your lucky day," said Raditz. "I sense another high power level that is even stronger than yours. Next time don't challenge someone whose power level is twelve hundred while yours is three hundred twenty-two." Raditz flew off towards the high power level.

Piccolo slowly got up. "That power level that he was talking about must have been Goku's. I have to follow him no matter how hurt I am. I can't let him destroy the Earth. I will stop him!" Piccolo slowly lifted into the air. _"At least I have enough strength to fly,"_ he thought. Piccolo sensed around the Earth for the familiar strong ki level. It wasn't very hard since it was so powerful. Once he had found Raditz's ki he took off in that direction hoping that he wouldn't be spotted.

A/N: Please Review and I will update sooner


	2. Goku's Brother

**AU: Goku's Training**

**Summary: What would happen if Goku trained with his father, Bardock after he was killed by Raditz?**

**Chapter 2**

**Goku's Brother**

"See that?" asked Goku to his four year old son, Gohan. The two of them were flying on the nimbus. "That's Master Roshi's house." Goku picked up Gohan and jumped off the Nimbus. Krillin, Bulma, and Master Roshi heard him and ran out of the Kame House as fast as they could.

"Goku!" shouted Bulma.

"Long time no see," said Roshi.

"Hey Goku," Krillin said.

"Hi," said Goku as he put his hand up in a wave.

"Goku is that your son?" asked Bulma.

"Yeah he's mine," said Goku. He put his hand on top of Gohan's hat.

"Goku is that a Dragonball?" asked Bulma.

"Yup, it's my Grandpa's I got the three star and the six star over at my place too."

"Oh dragonballs that brings back memories," said Roshi.

"It sure does," said Krillin. "So Goku what's the kid's name."

"Gohan," answered Goku.

"Your dead Grandfather's name," said Roshi.

"Yep!"

"So Goku is he strong?" asked Krillin.

"Naw, Chi-Chi won't let me train him. She says the world is peaceful now."

"Oh what a waste."

"Yeah oh well," said Goku. He then tensed and turned around.

"What is it Goku?" asked Bulma. "What's wrong?"

"I feel a huge power," said Goku. "It's amazing!"

"Maybe it's Yamcha or Tien?" said Roshi.

"No much MUCH stronger," said Goku as sweat dripped down his face.

"Yeah I can feel it too," said Krillin.

"IT'S HERE!" yelled Goku. At that precise moment Raditz landed. "Who are you!?" shouted Goku.

"You don't recognize me!?" he shouted amazed.

"No why? Should I?" asked Goku.

"Listen," said Krillin. "We don't need drunks like you walkin around the place." Raditz grinned and hit him with his tail sending him flying into the Kame House creating a large hole in it.

"KRILLIN!" shouted Goku. "WHO ARE YOU!?"

"You still don't recognize me? I'm Raditz, your big brother!"

"WHAT!" shouted everyone.

"There's no way!" shouted Goku.

"You've seen my tail," said Raditz. "You have one just like me, do you not? Wait where's your tail!?"

"It got cut off a long time ago, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Even with the loss of your tail the inhabitants of this wretched planet should all be dead!"

"What are you talking about!"

"Wait you don't know what happens to a Saiyan in the full moon?" Roshi, Bulma, and Krillin thought back to all of the times Goku transformed into a giant monkey.

"No I don't," yelled Goku, "and what's a Saiyan!?"

"What the... did you hit your head or something?"

"Okay it's true I did hit my head when I was really little, and I have a scar to prove it, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Dang it! You had to hit your head didn't you!?"

"What are you talking about!?"

"Goku," said Roshi. "Your Grandfather once told me about a young child. One day he was walking in the woods and found a baby in the woods. The baby had a tail. That baby was wild and no one could tame it, but one day the baby fell of a gorge and hit his head in the process. It almost died, but somehow it pulled through and ever since the baby was the sweetes thing."

"And that baby was me?" asked Goku.

"He is," said Roshi.

"Who are you!?" shouted Goku, his attention back to Raditz.

"Before I tell you remember if there is any trace of memory in there I will find it. My comrades and I need you."

"Whatever!" said Goku not taking his eyes off of Raditz.

"You are not from this planet you are a Saiyan Warrior. A member of the most powerful race in the Universe!"

"NO WAY!" shouted Goku.

"And as I told you before I am Raditz your older brother."

"Goku's an alien!" shouted Krillin. "There's no way!"

"Yeah why would he be here!?" shouted Bulma.

"Ah the question I was waiting for," Raditz said with a smile. The answer is simple. We locate planets and sell them to other races looking for one, but in order to do so we must exterminate every inhabitant of that planet. You were chosen to destroy the people of this planet, and you would have if you wouldn't have hit your blasted HEAD!"

"I don't believe you!" Goku yelled.

"Believe it you said that you had a tail didn't you Kakarot?" Raditz smirked.

"Shut up! My name is not Kakarot!" he then said cockily. "I'm Son Goku, now get the heck off my planet!"

"Heh heh heh, Raditz laughed. "I guess you forgot as well that our planet was destroyed by collision with an asteroid. Our entire race was destroyed, but we survived because we were off on other planets. Even our parents were killed Kakarot."

"Besides you and me how many other Saiyans are there?" asked Goku.

"Two others," Raditz replied.

"Why have you come here in the first place?"

"We have discovered a planet that may give the tree of us trouble. I remembered you and thought that you would be able to help us. Will you help us?"

"NO I WON'T!"

"That's to bad," said Raditz. "Is that your son?" Raditz pointed at Gohan.

"NO!"

"So all Earthlings have tails?"

"Leave him out of this!"

"Sorry if my brother can't help. Then I'll have to take his half earthling half Saiyan son to help instead." He took a step fowards.

"STOP!" shouted Goku. He threw a punch at Raditz who dodged it with ease. He kneed Goku in the gut knocking him onto the ground.

"DADDY!" Gohan ran towards his fallen father.

"Not so fast," said Raditz. He picked up Gohan by the collar. If you want your son back you will kill one hundred humans and have their bodies piled here tommorrow, and I will count!" He flew off with Gohan.

"NO!" shouted Goku. "NIMBUS!"

"No you can't go!" shouted Bulma.

"Yeah you wanna get yourself killed!?" yelled Krillin.

"There's no way you can win alone," said Roshi. "Krillin and I will help you."

"WE WILL!?" he shouted not believing what he had just heard. "Oooooh we will."

"Yes and if we die Bulma will wish us back," said Roshi.

"You can count on me," she said.

"No I found out Shenron can only grant a wish once. He can't grant it twice."

"WHAT!?" shouted Krillin. "Aw man!"

"Bulma, where's the dragon radar?" Goku asked.

"It's right here. Why? Oh right Gohan's hat." They all gathered around and looked at the radar. One second one was moving the next it stopped.

"That's where he is," said Goku. "You guys sure you wanna help."

"There's no way," said a voice.

"HUH!" The all turned around and saw Piccolo.

"I heard the whole thing! There is no way you can beat him."

"So you've met?" asked Goku.

"Yes and I want him dead, as do you. The only way I can think of is to team up with you. Even though I hate you more than anything."

"Be careful Goku," said Krillin. "It could be a trap!"

"No I believe that he is telling the truth," said Goku. "Alright let's go."

"Fine I just hope I can keep from throwing up at the thought of working with you. Oh and there's one more thing. I don't care if your son lives or dies, and I will kill you some day."

Goku smiled. "You can try. You think you can keep up with my nimbus."

"The speed of my flight will be plenty fast." Both warriors took off.

"Goku and Piccolo fighting, I gotta see this," said Roshi. "Bulma where's the radar pointin at."

"Why?"

"We're goin along for the ride!"

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't posted in a while. I will post more often for now on.**


	3. The Battle Between Two Brothers

**AU: Goku's Training**

**Summary: What would happen if Goku trained with his father, Bardock after he was killed by Raditz?**

**Chapter 3**

**The Battle Between Two Brothers**

Goku, on his Nimbus, and Piccolo, who was flying, were both on their way to find Raditz.

"Left!" shouted Goku looking at the Dragon Radar. Both of the warriors turned to their left. "We should go higher now. We're almost there. That way we can get him with a surprise attack."

"It won't matter," said Piccolo. "That alien has a device on that tells him the location and power of living things."

"So he knows that we're coming huh?" said Goku.

"Right, so we might as well attack head on," Piccolo said.

"Okay," said Goku.

(3)

Raditz was carrying Gohan by his tail. Gohan was crying and wouldn't stop. "SHUT UP!" shouted Raditz. Gohan stopped for a second before crying even more again. "Dang it!" Raditz opened his spaceship and threw Gohan into it, afterwards shutting the door. Gohan hit at the door and cried some more.

Beep beep beeeeep. Raditz's scouter started to make noise.

"What a power of 710!" shouted Raditz. "It's close!" Raditz turned around and looked at the spaceship. "It is coming from that brat, but that's impossible! It's stronger than Kakarot's! This blasted scouter must be malfunctioning.

Bee bee beeeep! The scouter beeped again. Raditz turned around. "Two high powers one of 334 and another of 334. Wait a minute Kakarot's power is 334, and that green man's was 322. NO, this scouter must be malfunctioning. Not even Kakarot is stupid enough to try and fight me." Raditz then saw two figures in the distance. "It is Kakarot, and that green man!" Goku and Piccolo landed in front of him.

"Hello brother," Goku said sarcastically as he cracked his knuckles.

"So have you come to join me Kakarot?" asked Raditz. "Well first where are the bodies. Oh and if you are trying to fight me forget about it."

"Shut up," said Goku. "I am not Kakarot!"

"You idiot!" yelled Raditz. "There is no possible way for you to win!"

"Well we won't know until we try, now will we," said Goku.

"That's it! I don't care even if you do decide to kill one hundred earthlings. I will kill you!" yelled Raditz.

"Piccolo are you ready?" asked Goku.

"Yes," said Piccolo. He took off his weighted clothing.

"Piccolo you were wearing waited clothing!?" asked Goku.

"Yes just like you Goku," said Piccolo.

"Yeah," Goku said. He took out his weighted clothing as well.

"What!?" shouted Raditz. _"The green man's power just shot to 408, and Kakarot's jumped to 416." _"It doesn't matter how much power you gain you will still be no match for me!" Raditz began to laugh.

"We will beat you!" said Goku. "Let's go Piccolo." Piccolo nodded and they both flew at Raditz at full speed. The Saiyan warrior dissappeared and reappeared behind them. He kicked them both in the back. The two warriors were sent forwards but turned a somersault in mid air and stopped themselves.

"Woah, he's fast!" said Goku.

"That's... that's impossible," said Piccolo who was in shock at Raditz's speed.

"Piccolo, I have a feeling that this is gonna be harder than we thought!"

"Yes, I know," answered Piccolo.

"Heh, would you like me to tell you even more terrifying news?" said Raditz. "Even if you somehow defeat me, you will still die. In one year's time two more Saiyans who are even stronger than me will come to Earth and kill you all!"

"WHAT!?" shouted Goku.

"No... no way!" said Piccolo. "How is there possibly a being out there who is stronger than this guy!?"

"NOW DIE!" Raditz shot two ki blasts at his opponents who both jumped to the side. Goku flew at him and started throwing punches and kicks at his older brother. Raditz was to fast for Goku and blocked all of his attacks with ease. He kneed his younger brother in the gut doubling him over in pain. Blood and saliva shot out of Goku's mouth. Raditz kicked his brother into the air and dissappeared.

"What!?" shouted Piccolo. "Where did he go!?" His answer came soon. Raditz had appeared behind him and knocked him into the air.

"TAKE THIS! BOTH OF YOU! DOUBLE SUNDAY!" Two waves of golden ki shot at the warriors Goku managed to dodge it. Piccolo dodged it, but his arm was hit.

While Goku was falling towards the ground he began to chant. "KAME...HAME...!"

"WHAT THE... His ki has shotten up to 1020... no wait 1030!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A blue wave of ki shot at enormous speeds at Raditz. Rditz flew upwards dodging the Kamehameha Wave. Goku moved his hands and sent the Kamehameha Wave upwards following the Saiyan warrior.

"WHAT!? No way!" shouted Raditz. He crossed his arms over his chest to guard himself from the blue ki wave. The Kamehameha Wave collided with Raditz creating a large smokescreen. When the smoke cleared Raditz didn't even have a scratch on him.

"That's... that's impossible!" said Goku in amazement.

"That almost hurt," said Raditz cockily.

"No is this the end!" shouted Piccolo.

"No we can still win!" shouted Goku. "Piccolo do you have any new moves? I'm fresh out."

"Heh, you always were the lazy one, Goku," said Piccolo. "Luckily I haven't slacked off."

"Can you use it with only one arm?"

"The loss of a limb will be no obstacle, but I do require time for it."

"Fine, I'll buy you some time!" said Goku getting into a fighting stance.


	4. The Deaths of Two Brothers

**AU: Goku's Training**

**Summary: What would happen if Goku trained with his father, Bardock after he was killed by Raditz?**

**Chapter 4**

**The Deaths of Two Brothers**

Goku ran at his brother, Raditz. He threw a punch, but Raditz hit him with his tail knocking him off his feet. Raditz flew towards Goku and punched him across the cheek. He looked at Piccolo.

"Hey green man, why don't you fire that attack at me," Raditz said.

"Because you will only dodge it," said Piccolo. Raditz laughed, but all of the sudden stopped. He turned around to see Goku with a strong grip on his tail.

"You got careless... and I got your tail," Goku said.

"Good job Goku!" Piccolo shouted. "Just hold him there."

"Please brother let me go!" shouted Raditz.

"After you kidnapped my son and threatened to kill him. You even threatened to kill me and every person on this planet!" Goku yelled.

"You didn't take me serious, did you!? I was just joking. I would never try to kill you. You're my own brother! Please let me go and I will leave this planet for good. I swear Kakarot. PLEASE!"

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" Piccolo shouted.

"Please Kakarot... PLEASE!" Raditz yelled. Goku dropped his brother's tail.

"NOOOOOOOO! YOU IDIOT!" Piccolo screamed.

"Heh heh," Raditz smirked. He kicked Goku in the chest knocking him onto the ground. He put a foot on Goku's stomach and started to push down on it hard. Goku began to scream extremely loud. Raditz laughed. "Did you honestly think that I would leave as easily as that brother? What an idiot. A true warrior doesn't hesitate to kill anyone not even his own brother!"

"AHHH! You... SCUM! AHHHH!" Goku began to scream even more.

"Why don't you try to shoot me again?" Raditz asked. Piccolo growled.

"Dang it," he said underneath his breath.

BOOM! Raditz turned around and saw his Saiyan space pod explode and a crying Gohan jumping out. "WHAT!?" he shouted.

"YOU... HURT... MY DADDY!" Gohan screamed. "WAAAAH!" He flew at Raditz with a golden aura around him and headbutted him, cracking his Saiyan armor. Raditz flew back. Gohan landed on the ground. "Daddy!" he crawled over to his injured father.

"Gohan get out of here!" Goku said weakly.

"But Daddy," Gohan said.

"Get out of here... NOW!" Goku yelled. Gohan started to crawl away.

"Not so fast!" Raditz yelled. He walked over to Goku and Gohan, and kicked Gohan.

"GOHAN!" Goku yelled. "Stop he's just a little kid!"

"Just a little kid!? That brat has more power than you!" Raditz said as he walked towards Gohan. "Now it's time for you to die!" Raditz brought his foot up and was ready to stomp on Gohan's head to crush it.

"NO!" a voice shouted. Raditz was grabbed by Goku.

"What the!?" Raditz shouted. "KAKAROT!? How can you move!?"

"Heh... heh... I got... you!" Goku said weakly.

"Good job Goku!" Piccolo shouted.

"Piccolo use that attack!" Goku shouted.

"What are you crazy!?" Raditz yelled. "If he does that then you will be killed as well!"

"It's a sacrifice I'm willing to take if it means the safety of Earth."

"You're insane!"

"Piccolo do it now!" Goku screamed.

"Right," Piccolo said. "SPECIAL... BEAM... CANNON!" An orange ki wave came out of two of his fingers with a spiral around it.

"NO!" Raditz screamed. The attack went through his stomach and came out of Goku's. Goku let go and fell back with blood flying out of the whole in his stomach.

"Yes," Piccolo said as he put his fingers down. "It's over."

In the air a plane was flying above the battlefield. Bulma, Krillin, and Master Roshi were in it with Bulma driving.

"There they are!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Look there's twodown!" Roshi shouted.

"Who's standing?" Bulma asked.

"It's Piccolo!" Krillin shouted.

They landed and they all ran out.

"GOKU!" Krillin yelled as he ran over to his fallen friend.

"Hey... Krillin," Goku said breathing heavily.

"Goku what happened?" Krillin asked.

"I gave my life to save Earth," he replied. "Krillin... dying sucks... don't it."

"Don't worry buddy,. We can bring you back to life with the Dragonballs."

"Yeah," Goku said. He closed his eyes and took his last breath.

"Goku..." Krillin whispered.

"UNGH!" Piccolo began to scream. "YAAAAAH!" His arm began to grow back.

"AHHH!" Bulma screamed. She was holding Gohan.

"Give me Gohan," Piccolo said as he held out his arms.

"NO!" she shouted.

"Yeah get away!" shouted Krillin as he stood in front of her. Roshi walked to Krillin's side.

"You ain't taking Gohan, no way!" Roshi shouted.

"Look I have no intention of hurting the boy," said Piccolo. "You see in one year two more Saiyans even more powerful than the one Goku and I fought will come to Earth. I want to train him so he can fight with us. I suggest you do the same. If you don't give me the boy I will kill you!"

"Bulma give him Gohan," said Roshi. "I believe him."

"WHAT!? Are you sure?" Bulma shouted.

"Yes," Roshi nodded.

"Okay," Bulma gave Piccolo Gohan and he flew off. The rest of them flew back to the Kame House.

**A/N: REVIEW! I command you to review.**


End file.
